


Empty Handed (Mouthed)

by FredGeorge123



Series: ASOUE mostly one shots [6]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGeorge123/pseuds/FredGeorge123
Summary: Sunny loses her first tooth and reacts badly to it.





	Empty Handed (Mouthed)

Work in Progress


End file.
